


Sunshine

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Sunshine is the color of elation.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tony Stark and has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Sunshine is the color of elation.

It’s watching Pepper walk down the aisle.

It’s his baby girl being born.

It’s finally getting a life where anything that goes wrong isn’t life ending.

It’s living for himself and not for the public or an image.

It’s seeing his son alive and well, fighting alongside him.

Sunshine is the color of elation.


End file.
